Question: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{p + 3}{2p - 2} = 7$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p - 2$ $ -(p + 3) = 7(2p - 2) $ $-p - 3 = 14p - 14$ $-3 = 15p - 14$ $11 = 15p$ $15p = 11$ $p = \dfrac{11}{15}$